Image reading devices such as copier and scanners need to be designed to provide for high speed document transport. However, existing designs limit how quickly copiers and scanners operate. For example, conventional mechanical components which are involved in the feeding of documents tend to wear over time and accordingly, adversely influence the operation of copiers and scanners with respect to document throughput rates. Also, in order to increase the document throughput rates, it is necessary to increase transport speeds. However, increasing transport speeds can lead to errors in the processing of documents.